


Believe Me When I Say I Want It That Way

by crossroadswrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Magic Mike XXL, Pining Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guys, please,” Danny interrupts. “Stop fighting this isn’t about that, this is about Derek going out there and asking Stiles out.”</p>
<p>“By performing a strip show,” Boyd adds helpfully.</p>
<p>“By performing a strip show,” Danny confirms, giving him a shove forwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me When I Say I Want It That Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on tumblr and was based on [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xd8qocJNO7Y) from Magic Mike XXL.
> 
> Title taken by ['I Want It That Way' by Backstreet Boys.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fndeDfaWCg)

“I just want you guys to know, from the bottom of my heart, that I hate all of you,” Derek says earnestly as Danny and Boyd drag him out of his car and to the front of the gas station his crush is currently working at.

“You love us,” Danny dismisses, smiling brightly like the sun. If Danny’s smile was anything it would be the warmth from the sun and the smell of the ocean. It’s so amazing that it has Derek spewing bullshit poetics and he’s not even _attracted_ to him.

Danny’s not really his type.

He almost wishes he was though. Everything would be so much easier if Derek’s type was muscular sunshine balls, but no, his type are deceptively strong, loudmouthed, infuriating, gorgeous, sarcastic goddamn Bambi eyed boys. Go fucking figure.

God, Laura is going to come back from college and make fun of him forever for this.

“I really don’t want to do this,” he says for what feels like the fifth time, peering at Stiles, who’s boredly looking at his phone, through the big windows that cover the front of the gas station.

“It was your idea,” Boyd reminds him and Derek glares.

“I have terrible ideas.”

Isaac gets his phone out and points it at Derek. “Say that again, I need to get it on tape so I can use it for leverage later.”

“You’re a little shit, I regret the day my mother adopted you.”

Isaac sticks his tongue out at him and Derek would put him in a headlock if both Danny and Boyd didn’t have a hold of his shoulders to make sure he doesn’t run off.

“Hurry up Hale. I don’t have all day,” Jackson snipes.

“Why are you even here?”

“Because. I want to look at you humiliate yourself in front of Stilinski.”

“Liar!” Isaac accuses. “He’s here to cuddle you if Stiles says no.”

“Shut the fuck up, Lahey.”

“Guys, please,” Danny interrupts. “Stop fighting this isn’t about that, this is about Derek going out there and asking Stiles out.”

“By performing a strip show,” Boyd adds helpfully.

“By performing a strip show,” Danny confirms, giving him a shove forwards.

Derek stumbles and turns to give them a glare.

“After this,” he says. “I’m putting a ban on coming up with ideas while drunkenly watching movies. Especially homoerotic movies.”

“I think if you take Brokeback Mountain away from Jackson he will actually cut you,” Isaac grins, still with his phone pointed at Derek because he is a _douche_. Everyone who thinks he’s cute is- well, they’re not wrong, but he’s also a douche and he’s pretty sure that must take some cuteness points away from him.

Derek looks at the door of the gas station and takes a deep breath, rolls his shoulders before he marches inside. It’s just Stiles anyway and it’s not like he’s never made a fool of himself in front of Stiles.

He breaths in steadily, pushes the door open, and breathes out.

He’s _Derek freaking Hale_ , he’s got game. He’s got so much game, all the game really.

Stiles doesn’t even look up when Derek walks in, popping his gum and thumbing at his phone.

Derek stands a little awkwardly in there, glaring at the crackly radio that for some reason doesn’t have perfect timing and isn’t playing something he can dance to.

This is the stupidest idea he ever had. And he had once gotten drunk and climbed a tree in the middle of Main Street, took his shirt off and began yelling like freaking Tarzan.

Derek looks outside for help and his friends cheer even though Derek can’t hear them through the double glass.

The chords to a song he knows all too well start playing.

He glances over his shoulder at Stiles and takes a steadying breath, readying himself to look like a complete and utter moron on camera, knowing that it will be worth it because he likes Stiles and wants to go out with him and kiss his stupid, wide, _distracting_ lips and Stiles is feeling sad and if Derek needs to look like an idiot to cheer him up then that’s what he’s going to goddamn do.

Still looking over his shoulder he bends down, keeping his legs straight for maximum booty popping just as Brian starts crooning _You are my fire, the one desire._

Stiles still doesn’t look at him so Derek gets back up, and breaks out some dance moves until he’s got his attention, which was harder to get than anticipated.

It takes him ripping a pack of Doritos open and humping the cooler for Stiles to raise his head up at him, mouth falling open in a perfect, goddamn obscene ‘o’ as he watches Derek making an ass out of himself. At least he looks banging while doing it.

He rips his shirt over his head and uncaps a bottle of water, tipping it over himself. Stiles drops his phone on the floor.

Derek decides to go for broke and circles his hips, the bottle of water held in front of his crotch and Stiles slaps a hand over his mouth, cheeks red and eyes wide and Derek’s pretty sure he hears a gasp when he does a hip thrust and squeezes the bottle spurting water everywhere while decidedly not thinking about how that would probably be exactly what would happen if Stiles ever did touch his dick.

Derek stalks towards him, leaning over with the cockiest grin he can possibly manage and asking, “How much for the water and chips?”

Stiles is terrifyingly quiet for two full seconds before he bursts out laughing, curling on himself and resting his forehead on the counter as he wheezes.

“Ohmygod. That was-“ he snickers, before he breathlessly manages to get himself back up, grinning at Derek and Derek practically beams, proud of a work well down and a little punch drunk on Stiles’ laughter.

It’s only because of the way Stiles is smiling at him right now that he finds the courage to say the next words that come out of his mouth.

“Go out with me?”

Stiles freezes and Derek’s pretty sure he stops breathing.

“You- want to go out with me?” he asks very slowly as if he can’t comprehend the concept of it. “As in a date?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay but- with _me?_ Are you sure? I mean- I’m just- and you’re all-“

Derek takes his chin in his fingers and kisses his nose because well, he just basically did a strip show in a gas station for this boy and he’s feeling a little daring.

“I just performed a Magic Mike routine to make you smile. Yes, I’d like to go out with you.”

“Cool,” Stiles breathes out, blinks wide doe eyes at Derek, which is a little injuring to Derek’s soul if he’s being honest.

“Cool,” Derek grins.

“But you’re helping me clean that up.”

Derek laughs and leans over again, and this time Stiles stretches and touches their lips in the softest way possible.

“Anything you want,” Derek promises and doesn’t break that promise for many many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a slut for bby!der and that's why I can never say no when ppl give me prompts with him in it.
> 
> I HAD TO ALRIGHT, I HAD TO


End file.
